


Unexpected problems (Edward Nygma x Harvey Bullock)

by Darknecessary



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Comforting, Freeform, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Edward is not showing at work, so Harvey gets nervous.





	Unexpected problems (Edward Nygma x Harvey Bullock)

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this for 6 days now, but the normal problems wouldn't let me. Now I did the thing! Yaay!
> 
> it's so short .... :<

Nervous he walked up and down. "He has not called, yet? Does not look like him, huh?", Jim Gordon asked his old Friend. Bullock scratched his Beard. "I don't know Jim. I'll visit him!", Harvey grabbed his coat and fedora and left. He had tried to call his boyfriend 4 times in the last 20 minutes, but no one answered the phone. It was totally unlikely for Edward to be late. It was totally unlikely for him to be in time! He always showed up a minimum of 15 minutes early. Harvey got in his car and made his way to Ed's little flat. 

It was on the 3rd floor of an old building and the attic. Harvey cursed on this fact every time. The flat was one huge room and a little bath beneath, but Harvey had to hang out the door, to the bathroom.  
"When you change the room, evil forms. When there is no door, it's not a new room, so no evil can be there.", had Ed tried to explain. Harvey had shrugged and decided not to ask any further.  
Edward had a computer with 14 screens. Harvey never understood, why Ed would need something like this. He was overchallenged with his weekly reports, he had to send from a computer. Even with Ed trying to help him. Sometimes the large guy had the patience of an angel.  
Ed had some stuffed animals sitting on a shelf- and more in his oversized bed. Sometimes he took them to rearrange them with the words: "They don't feel comfortable when they sit this way." Harvey knew from the very beginning, Ed would be a difficult character to deal with. It was ok for him.  
In Ed's kitchen everything had its exact spot. Well everywhere in his flat, everything had its spot, but the kitchen was something extra. The cups had to stand with his handle to the left. the spoons had to lay in one row and the forks upside down between them. Ed even had a special way to fold his dishtowel. In his fridge sometimes blood and other things could be found, Ed ...'borrowed' from work. Harvey had said him, that it was not ok, but what else should he do...  
On the fridge hang a list with Ed's diet plan. He had written it just for Harvey. It was not that difficult, but Harvey had problems in remembering, so he had took a photo with his phone.  
In the morning Ed ate two slices of the dark bread with the orange wrapping. One half with spread cheese, one with mortadella with the face on it, one with liver sausage and the last with chocolate. Two apples for lunch, but they had to be two coloured. He would not eat apples which were completely red. In the evening fricassee of chicken but cold. Harvey had tried to make him eat it warm, when he only eats this shit, but Ed did not want to.  
Sometimes Ed had weird 'planing phases', where he was willing to eat other things, too. Harvey liked these moments.  
The whole flat was filled with lights. Lightstrings, lightbulbs, different lamps, even a neon sign arrow. Harvey did not want to know, how Ed was paying his electricity bills. The lights were always on. At first, it was hard for Harvey to sleep with light, but now, he misses them at home and sometimes let his lights on. 

These lights were the problem. As Harvey reached the flat, all of them were turned off. Ed sat sobbing and wrapped into a blanked on his bed. "Hey.... Ed...", Harvey sighed and sat beneath his lover. He thuged him into his arms. "Whats wrong, my precious?", he asked quietly. Ed clamped in Harv's coat and sniffed. "It broke... last night it broke." Harvey looked around. "Oh Ed, you autistic ass. Why don't you call me? Which one?", he asked and Ed pointed in one direction. Slowly and carefully Harvey gave him an long, loving kiss. He got up, took his coat and gave it to Ed. He knew how much the skinny man loved Harvey's cloth. Even if they fit him like a tent. After that, he searched for the broken bulb. 

One hour later, he had changed the bulb and every other one, that looked slightly like it was going to be the next one. Softly he stroke Ed's cheek and smiled. "Everything is alright now, hm? But you have to call me, next time, ok?" Ed nodded. He sighed deeply and leaned against his big bears chest. "Ok." Harvey caressed Ed's back and closed his eyes. "We worried about you.", he said. "I'll call Jim and tell him, you are sick." Ed sniffed again. He shook his head slightly. "It was my fault. I'll rework these hours." Harvey laughed with his booming but so warm voice. "You have more overtime than all employees together! I told you to go home on time!" Ed nodded. "I know but... I love my work.", he whispered. "That's a good thing, but you love it more than you love me!" - "Sorry...", Ed looked on his knees. "Don't apologize, stupid. I love you.", Harvey grabbed Ed's chin and liftet his head slowly. "I'll always love you.", he said and kissed Ed again.


End file.
